After Case
by Writer-Muse
Summary: Just a cheese one that I couldn't take off of my mind. "one shot". Caskett after a tough case


The case had been horrible, the port was full of ambulances and cops, running from one place to another. Beckett was sitting in one of the ambulances so the doctor was finished putting small bandages in her arms and front. She didn't want to, she said that the people inside the storage were worse but as stuborrn as she were, Castle was even worse, so she had to take even the drug for the pain that the doctor recommend her. _"Perfect"_ she thought _"drugged and vulnerable Kate"._

Hiding the pain from Castle, she managed to get to his loft without taking his hand, always offering help. The truth was that she only wanted to go to bed and sleep until it was morning, she would feel better in the morning, she always did.

Castle took carefully his jackett away and put both of them, his and hers in the kitchen chairs.

-I should seriously go Castle, I don't want to be a charge for your family.- She said, and meant it. Her body hurt like hell and her face didn't hid it.

-Stop it, I already told you, your are not a charge for anyone and besides...-He said while he took her into the bedroom by her hand. –My family isn't even here.

They were against the bathroom door, her back almost touching it. She smiled at him, a smile that came with a little of grimance cause her face was full of little scrapes.

-Let me take you care of you, ok?- he sighed and putted his arms around her bandaged arms

-Ok.- she gave him a little smile.

-Kay, then go and take a hot bath while I preppared you a tea.-

-Do you wanna...join me?-she said heading to take her black sweater.- OUCH- she screamed, she couldn't take her clother off cause of her wounds.

-OK- he said while he tried to help her.- too many drugs this time.

She smiled. It was truth.

-Are you sure you don't wanna me to stay? –he asked, actually a little worried, he didn't know if her half naked body was that dark because of blood or because of the earth from the storge.

-It's ok.- she tiredly said

...After a couple of minutes he came back and there she was, lying on a world of white bubbles and covered until the top of her neck. Her face looked much cleaner and free of bruises. He was so much reliefed now.

Slowly and trying to not make any sound he knelt in front of the bathtub.

-Hey- he whisper and she oppened her sleepy eyes. God, she was so tired now -We ran out of tea so I think I will have to go until the corner store and buy some...

-No- she wishpered- just stay here with me. She said and closed her eyes, she didn't want to sleep right now, she just was tired and enjoying the hot water.

-Ok- he smiled.

After a couple of seconds in silence and watching her relax he sat down in the floor, back to her feet and face to face. He reached a hand in the bathtub and touched her bent left leg.

-Kate?- he whispered again, worried.

-Mhm?- she open her eyes and made a winced in pain at seeing his eyes, all worried.

-Dont do that ever again.- he was serious, she almost died, just want second and that guy could have killed her.

-Castle...-she tried to explain but...no words could calm his concern at that ponit.

His eyes went aways from her face to the middle of her body, white bubble, was all he could see. His hand, slowly and tender, stroked her leg. It felt so warm and soft as always.

-I know, I know it is your job and you can't just walk away from it but...- he looked again into her eyes, fingertips trying to reach to the top of her hips. – Please, just promise me you'll be carefull.-both of their eyes watered, this was more than serious.-I...You know I can't lose you...not that way...I just...I wouldn't survive if anything happens to you.- he didn't cried, neither did she, but both of them were touched by his own words.

She smiled, even under the effects of drugs, she could feel every single one of his words, it was truth.

She moved and places both of her wet and soft hands in his face. Vapor came from under her body so his face was wet too.

They kissed, just a little kiss, not to movement, just pressing their lips together. It was tender and reasuring, her lips were amazing to his'. She pulled back but just her lips, fronts still in touch she whispered.

-I promise.- and both of them smiled.

-Wanna go to bed?-he asked while looking at her beautiful green, almost gray eyes.

-Yeah- and with that he got up and reached for the towel.

She got up, feeling a little could so she kept her hands around her breasts and warming her arms.

Before he could wrapped her with the white and soft towel he looked all of her, she was so beautiful, she was incredible beautiful, from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. Her white porcelain and warm skin disengaged hot steam. Her bruises were less than what he imagened, just a couple on her belly, arms and thighs, just 2 or 3. The hot water made her effect.

-Are you gonna stay there for too much long?- she smiled, it didn't bothered her that he was looking, but actually, she was almost dry and the cold air was getting to her more fast with every second. Her skin prickled.

"_Oops"_ she got him.

-Sorry- he said and ran to wrapped her with the big and long towel, her towel.

-For what?-they smiled t each other while he managed to put the towel around so she didn't feel more could.

Her legs failled as he carried her to the bed, her fingertips caressed her hair, solwly, as her eyes smiled at his'.

She moaned as he placed her to bed. Castle went until his closet to get that dar brown sweater of 'em that she loved.

Like if he could brake her or somehow, not touch her, he placed her black panties in the tip of her legs. Slowly he managed to get it until the top of her without even touch her, of course, in some little moents his fingers tried to touch her thighs, as a caressed. Running from the back of her laps till the very bones of her hips. She was so skinny and looked so vulnerable...he loved that, he loved that for once he could take the strong hand one in their relationship.

-You have great hands.-she managed somehow to said when he thought that she was already sleeping.

He grinned. –I think I like more the drug Beckett.-

She smiled and he pushed her hips against the bed after putting the brown sweater on 'er.

Castle removed the bathrobe as she she let her hair.

-Thank you- she said and he lying on the other side of the bed, facing her. –For what?

-Taking care of me...-she looked 'em in the eyes and placed her head against his chest, at the moment, she felt the need of feeling his protective arms around her, watching for her. –It's being a long time since someone did this for me... a long time. I've being all this time by my own and now you are here and I know sometimes I'm a little stuborn but that's because I just didn't feel like somebody actually care about me as you do...I just...thank you, for giving me this kind of feel of security.

-Always- he smiled and placed a soft kiss against her hair, placing his face against her head, he knew how secure she felt, he knew ans dhe didn't had to tell him anything, he loved and cared about her. –That's what a good boyfriend does right?

-And I know I don't say it that much but...I love you.-she said and lifted her head so both of their eyes could met.

-What?- he grinned, it's true, she had not said much more than 3 or 4 times.-I mean- he retracted.- I...

-and it's not the drugs, this is me.- she placed an arm in his chest-

-I was just going to say...- he slowly spoken- ...that I love you too.

She smiled and kiss him, a soft kiss, she wanted to sleep now. He left himself to take but the passion of their kiss. His right hand held the back of her head, but his left one, went slowly trough the back of her thighs, carrying it until it was placed in his leg. His han ran out to touch all her thigh, still kissing, she smiled.

-I need to sleep- she laughed.

-Uhmm-she moaned- Dont you want some drug for tha pain?

-No-she snortled and smiled while she placed her face against his chest once again.

Kate took the hand against his chest to press his' in the lower of her buttock. Castle placed his face against her haid once again as well, not sleeping, just thinking.

He was thinking about their future together...He was planning.


End file.
